1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling computer parts, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cooling computer parts, the apparatus comprising a heat pipe including a curved heat dissipating fin coupler and a plurality of heat dissipating fins coupled to the heat dissipating fin coupler so as to cool computer parts that generate heat during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers comprise heat generating parts such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a chipset mounted on a substrate of a graphic adapter. Such heat generating parts generate a lot of heat when computers are operated. Unless heat is effectively cooled, the temperature of the heat generating parts exceeds a proper temperature, which causes malfunction of or damage to the heat generating parts.
Moreover, since the heat generating parts become more highly integrated and massive, the heat generating parts generate a large amount of heat. Therefore, the heat generating parts require an apparatus for properly and effectively dissipating heat.
To this end, to effectively transfer heat generated by the heat generating parts to heat dissipating members and quickly dissipate the heat externally, attempts to increase the volume of the heat dissipating members and maximize the surface area of the heat dissipating members have been made. As a result, cooling apparatuses having heat dissipating members having a variety of shapes have been introduced, which increases an amount of heat that can be dissipated.
However, even when the volume of the heat dissipating members of such cooling apparatuses is increased, the heat dissipating members are not effectively used to dissipate heat as a whole. More specifically, unless a part of the heat dissipating members is effectively used to dissipate heat, an amount of heat cooled by the heat dissipating members is reduced, requiring more materials for cooling a desired amount of heat. This results in an increase of the weight of the heat dissipating members and their manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a cooling apparatus is required to improve cooling performance per unit weight by effectively using a heat dissipating member in dissipating heat.